Cubed
by Feredir lightbringer
Summary: Feredir the 16 year old boy gets sucked into a game he had just got for is birthday, he faces some twist in the road, he has to figure out how to play buildd craft survive if he cant its game over for him.


Prologue

Feredir woke up on his birthday excited for what he would get, so he quickly threw on his jeans and his black hoodie shirt over his white undershirt, and put his glasses on, and ran down stairs, to see nothing but darkness. He ran into the kitchen to see what time it was just to find out it was was only five in the morning so he waited, debating what he will do. On one hand he could risk making his parents angry with him by waking them up, or on the other hand he could tare out his brains waiting. "I am going to wait pondering what I will get later, its to late to go back to bed, I can never sleep after I get up especially on my birthday." Feredir then decided

"Finally seven" Feredir said "now to wake every one, well the rest of them..." and so he did and, in no time at all he was back where he started but with the rest of his family.

His mom decided to grab the presents and let him open them. The first present he opened was fairly small but thick, "_it can't be a game"_ he thought, he opened it with such excitement. What he found was a box under the rapping , inside the box was a note saying "you done been trolled -love your brother Lithe" at that moment he filed with rage, only after you could see his rage did Lithe grab a bag and handed it to Feredir "your fifteen and still can't take a joke can you, happy birthday." Said Lithe

"You got the best out of my excitement that's all, but thanks." Feredir replied

So he continued to open the bag to see what he loves to see, a gift card. Then his mom handed him his second present. This one was actually in the shape of a game so he got excited and opened it, to find another layer of rapping duct tapped shut. When Feredir saw this, the face he showed when he opened the other present resurfaced. And another note saying. "Wait till eight next time, -Dad" he almost exploded when he read that, but he said screw challenge and grabbed scissors and in they went. Behind that note was the title of the game, it was "Portal 2" and it was for the pc. His mom told him he had two presents left one from his grandma, and one from his eldest brother Raolin. So he decided to open Raolin first, it was small about the size of a plastic game case but thinner.

"this is different not what I would expect at all at least size, and shape wise" he explained " well inside I think it was what you wanted so I am going say looks May be deceiving, remember that." Raolin told "ok , I will" and then he continued opening the small present. When he opened it he saw three gift cards one for steam, one for league of legends, and one for target. And finally he opened his grandma's present which he already knew she always got them it, and how was right. He got twenty dollars and a card he will never read again. "Mom can I go to target?" He asked

"sure, if you want to I mean it's your birthday after all."

"Thanks and bye" he said while rushing out the door.

Before he went to target went across the street to his friends house, and was greeted by a voice saying "Happy birthday"

And he replied "thanks Riley, do you want to come to target?"

"After you open your present" said Riley while handing the bag that contained his present.

"O, ok thank you, but you know you did not have to get me anything." Said Feredir

"No it's what's friends are for" Riley said happily

"oh...thank you, I have been wanting..."

"Here give me a second while I change and I will be right out "she said...

"Ok I am ready to go" she was wearing her favorite blue jeans, white top with her black jacket. It went perfectly with her brown eyes and brown wavy hair. And so they went to target.

"Hey one question Riley, why did you get me the game you did?" Asked Feredir

"Well for two reasons, one I thought you would like it, and two I just got it a week ago, and it is multiplayer, so I was hoping for you to play with me on it, you see I had problems figuring things out but I bet it's some thing kinda simple, and because I knew you wanted it." Riley explained.

"Well when we get back to my house I will try to redeem the code and perhaps we could figure it out together."

"Ok so how do I redeem my code?" asked Feredir

"Well first off you need to go to th he website, then create your account." Riley told

"Hm...erm...done now what?"

"Go to redeem gift code, and redeem it, first see if your user name is valid, I bet your actual name is not taken, you know Feredir is pretty unusual name, no offense."

"None taken, every one in this family have weird names and, you should know you are practically my sister, and it is not taken, so I will use my name."

"True we grew up together, and yay now type in the gift code and it should be done, can I download it on this computer so we can play?"

"Yea you can, I will download it after I verify my account"

"Ok it's downloaded, can I download something to make it run faster?"

"Sure, what is it's name I might need it aswell, but the faster it is the better in my opinion"

"Its a mod that lets you edit more settings it's called optifine, and I am booting up the world, and putting it on lan." She said

"Ok, I am opening the game now, do I go into multiplayer?" He then replied.

"Yea, then go to the only thing that pops up."

"Ok, I see it clicking join, and, and, I am in, now how far have you gotten in knowledge?"

"Not very far I know how to get dirt, wood, sand, and gravel, and I know how to craft wood planks that's about it." Riley explained

"Why did you do exaltedrosey, instead of your actual name, Riley Rose?" Asked Feredir

"Because I like my last name and I said what the heck why not and my name was taken." answered Riley "Feredir time for Riley to go home." Feredir's mom said

"Already six thirty dang time flew by, well I will see if I can figure out more things after dinner" feredir said to Riley "ok well today was fun, happy birthday Feredir" Riley said in the door way.

Ugh morning already." Moaned Feredir "WAIT WHERE AM. I" He jumped to his feet in panic to see where he was. "How is this even possible , how am... no this is a dream it has to be." He said while he pinched himself, and it hurt. "How is this possible, it ca..."

"Hey you, you over there in the black shirt." Said the voice

"Oh thank goodness, yeah."

"Here follow me, we need to get you to safety."

"Just answer me a few questions, one who are you, two how did I get here, and three where are you taking me?" Asked Feredir

"Oh I'm sorry, my name is Rowen, we have no idea and, to a small city not to far from here but it has the rest of the people like you." then answered Rowen

"Ok two more questions one, there are more of you, and two they are more like me here"

"Yes tons "we" have always have lived in this world, but you guys popped up just recently in the last week"

"Ok then when are we to start going, to this so called town Rowen?"

"The sooner the better, but all I can tell you is welcome to minecraft"

Chapters 1: answers

"Hurry up Feredir, if you want to survive tonight, it's almost night time." Rowen said

"I'm trying, I can't run anymore, and I can tell." Feredir replied

"What's you food level at Feredir?"

"I don't know but I can eat, I am actually really hungry."

"Well take this, and you hunger bar is always showing, I have no idea why you don't see , it should be in the bottom left hand corner of you gui."

"Thanks, and I think I am starting to see it" he pointed to the bottom left Hand corner with stake that Rowen have him in hand. "Yeah, I believe that that's where it is,"

"I can see the town from here let's run the rest of the way, that way we can be safe sooner" he then said "ok, let's do this" Feredir agreed

"Two rooms Rion, and do I get the regular customer discount?" Rowen said while panting from the long run back.

"Anything for a old friend your room will have a discount, but for your friend here pay full price." Answered Rion "fine you win, just because I know that I would lose a bargain battle, and have to pay double for both, now how shall I pay gold or iron?"

"Gold, gold is worth more these days if you know what I mean." He said laughing a bit,

"Ok, here you have it, 32 gold ingot" he said while putting the gold' the counter."

"Thank you, have a nice stay."

"Ok now I need to teach you how to stay alive, where to start, why don't you tell me what you know, then I can extend." Rowen said to Feredir

"Ok I know how to get wood, dirt, sand, and gravel I also know how to craft wood planks" Feredir replied with a idiotic look on his face.

"O, you truly are a noob, ok I will give you the basic knowledge." He said with a smile on his face " we'll that is just offensive, but true, go on."

"Here have this book and quill, you need to take notes."

"Ok, well I mean if it is for my own survival" Feredir said while grabbing the book and quill "ok first thing you need to know is how to make a work bench in you inventory, see those 4 squares on the top of your inventory, put four wood planks there to make your work bench."explained Rowen "Sorry if this will sound extra noobish, but how do you open you inventory?" Said Feredir "your right it does because every one I have met know how to, you Swipe your left hand left and a pop up menu should appear, it is the third one down." He then explained "ok, let me try this, it work" said Feredir with awe on his face. "Here have some wood, and make the work bench... wait how did you know how to craft wood planks you would have to open you inventory?"

"Well this might sound kinda complicatedto you since you have been here all along, but I came from a world where this world is nothing but a game, I had just got the game." explained Feredir "so what you are saying all this is to you is a game, like hide and seek, spleef, and other games like that." Replied Rowen

"Sadly if I knew what those games where then I would confirm what you just said, and can we get back to crafting?"said Feredir

"Yeah if you want but I want some answers later ok?" Rowen barked

"Ok if your scratch my back and I will scratch yours."

"Ok put you crafting table down and then on it out two wood planks on top of each other so you can make sticks."

"Ok, I have done that, now what?"

"Now you put two sticks down, one in the very middle, the other ones below it, then you put your wood planks in a strait line above it, then hit the button on the side of the crafting table to create your item."

"It's a pick axe, a wooden one..."

"Yeah you are going to need it to mine stone and coal, and to get iron, lapis, and stained clay you do the same recipe but instead of wood planks you do stone with the sticks, and you do the same thing with smelted iron to get Redstone, gold, emerald, and best of all diamonds." Explained Rowen

"Ah, this actually explains a lot, and I think I can survive for a little longer, question I saw a furnace back there how do you make that?" replied Feredir

"It's stone covering ever part of the work bench but the middle, and you can fuel it with almost any plant, wood both kids and planks, coal, and lava."

"Ah, that's good to know, even know I would most likely have used those things myself."

"Well better be safe then sorry, anyways folks me I'm going to buy you something that will help, one question do you like reading?" Asked Rowen

"Not particularly, but I will if I have to, question too follow up your question, what game mode is this" answered then asked Feredir

"Well this will benefit you in many ways, and what do you mean"

"What happens when you sure, do you re-spawn?"

"Um why... no you don't, at least I don't think you do, i mean I've never died but ask the people I knew who died I've never seen them again" Rowen explained while walk into a building. "Um that is re-assuring, not really, I am going to stay out here while you getting that book, or scroll or something." Feredir told.

"Ok, I won't be long, unless someone stops me to talk to me."

"I wonder if I can find someone that I... wait it can't"

"RILEY, is that you?" He then said while running at someone by the user name of exaltedrosey. "Riley is that you?" Feredir said to this exaltedrosey

"Who... Feredir..." she gasped " "I'm not alone" she then said with tears in her eyes.

"No, you not because I am here." He said holding Riley in his arms.

"I felt so alone, I mean the npcs hardly notice people like me."

"Some are nice, but I have some more news, there are more like us, and is well tell you some more after we talk.

"That's good to know, and it makes me feel a little better, let's go so you can explain more." She said looking into Feredir's new blocky eyes

"Well first a friend is getting me... erm, us something. Feredir replied doing the same.

"Ok then we can talk at some inn or a just some place with seating..."

"Hey Feredir sorry it took so... Who is this?" Rowen said while running to the two

"Rowen meet Riley my best friend, in both worlds, and Riley meet Rowen, he's the npc that helped me get here to this town help helped me learn things to help me survive." Feredir told Riley "what do you mean npc, eh I will ask later, nice to meet you Riley." Rowen said happily. "nice to meet you too, I hope we can be friends." She replied wiping the last of her tears away. "


End file.
